


Impossible To Believe

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When Arthur is confronted with Balinor’s deeds a new problem surfaces.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 64 Impossible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible To Believe

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Impossible To Believe**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur, Balinor  
 **Summary:** When Arthur is confronted with Balinor’s deeds a new problem surfaces.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 950**  
 **Prompt:** 64\. Impossible 

** Impossible To Believe **  
Arthur stood up from his desk and started to pace. He stopped and turned to Merlin sitting in one of the leather chairs by the desk. 

“You are telling me that your father tried to kill my father then years later, we met at boarding school where you just happened to have a scholarship. Do you know how impossible that is to believe?” Arthur looked at him like he was mental.

“It’s not that impossible. Besides we are connected through time. We have and always will come together in the same place.” Merlin said. “It’s the ‘Once and Future King’ thing.”

“You have never even mentioned your father in either lifetime.” Arthur said as he went back to pacing. “Are you sure he is even your father?” 

“Mother says he is. You did meet him once.” Merlin said. 

“When?” Arthur turned to look at Merlin with suspicion. 

“He was the Dragon Lord that we went to find.” Merlin said. 

“Balinor? Balinor is your father?” Arthur threw up his hands. He gave Merlin another suspicious look. “If he was a Dragon Lord, doesn't that mean you are too?” 

“I was in the old days after he died but I wouldn't be now that he is still alive in this time.” Merlin said. “The power is passed from father to son when the father dies.”

“That means he must have had magick too.” Arthur said. “I wonder if he still has magick in this time.” 

“Nimueh and Morgause didn't have any powers in this lifetime. Maybe he doesn't either.” Merlin said. 

“I can't believe that he completely powerless.” Arthur said. “You scare the shit out of me sometimes. If he has a fraction of your power then I don’t even want to think what he is capable of.”   

Merlin shrugged. “It’s not like we can check. It’s impossible to be sure. There aren't any dragons, you know.” 

“Are sure about that?” Arthur turned to face him. “If you don't have that power because he is alive then you can't know for sure. There could be one hiding somewhere.” 

“Now who sounds mental.” Merlin smirked.

“Got that from Morgana, did you?” Arthur snapped back. 

“Got what from Morgana?” Merlin had no idea to what he was referring.

“The smirky snarky thing.” Arthur said. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I think we got off subject.” 

“What subject?” Arthur continued to pace.

“My father trying to kill yours.” Merlin reminded him. 

“Oh.” Arthur said. “That was the last time my parents went out alone before the car crash that killed Mother. You know Morgana was in the car with them. I was home with the nanny. I was only a week old. They were taking her to the cinema or a party or something like that. She was four at the time.”

“She has a vague memory of it.” Merlin said. “I think she has blocked out the details on purpose. Morgana was never good with traumatic events not even now.”

“Did he have anything to do with that?” Arthur asked. 

“I don’t think so but you can ask him he is waiting in the reception lounge.” Merlin said. 

“He’s what?” Arthur stopped and turned to look at Merlin. “Don’t just sit there. Get him in here.” 

Merlin went to the door and poked his head out. “He wants to see you now.” 

Merlin held the door open and Balinor walked in. Merlin closed the door and sat back down. 

“Your majesty, it’s nice to …” Balinor started to say.

“Do you have magick?” Arthur interrupted 

“Some but not very much. Not as much as my son.” Balinor said. “I thought we were here to talk about what I tried to do to your father.” Balinor looked at Merlin for an explanation.

“Are there any dragons left?” Arthur asked. “You are a Dragon Lord. You should know.

Balinor frowned. “There may be one. I’m not sure. What do you need a dragon for?”

“Where is it?” Arthur said.

“There may be one in Kilgarrah’s old cave under Camelot. I can feel its presence. It’s not Kilgarrah. It seems smaller and afraid.”

“Aithusa!” Merlin said suddenly. “The dragon from the egg we found. I hatched it but it ended up with Morgana. It was badly treated that is why it is afraid.”

Arthur looked from father to son. “First I thought that egg was destroyed. Second … hell I don’t know. We need to get it out of there before the archaeologists find it and make it more frightened.”

“Archaeologists?” Balinor asked.

“There is an archaeology dig going on to find the remains of the castle and any artifacts.” Merlin said.

“That would make it frightened enough to strike. You need to stop that dig.” Balinor said. “You need to stop it now.” 

“Merlin, get Mithian on the phone. Tell her they are in danger and she needs to clear everyone out. Then call Morgana maybe it will recognize her and she can get it to behave.” Arthur told him.

Merlin rushed out to use the phone in his office. 

“If she can’t calm it then I hope your Dragon Lord ‘mojo’ is working for all our sakes, Balinor.” Arthur gave him an annoyed look. 

“I will try my best, Your Majesty.” Balinor said.

“See that you do. Don’t think I have forgotten what you tried to do to my father. We will talk about that at another time.” Arthur said.

Balinor nodded.

“Morgana wants to know when we are leaving.” Merlin said as he popped his head in the office.  

“Tell her to meet us here as soon as she can. We will leave for Camelot right away.” Arthur said. “We have a disaster to avert.”


End file.
